Five Nights at Freddy's- Missing Links- Night 1
by Tash R E Ryan
Summary: A story based on a horror game. I absolutely love this horror theme, I hope you do as well!


Missing Links- Night 1

9AM

The office was empty when they walked in. Some blood was spilled all over the floor but nothing else.  
Someone previously worked in there, as a security guard.  
The cleaner washed the floor, while another went to post a job description on .

12AM

About 1 week later, the job was seen to by a teenage girl.  
She brought things to keep her entertained: Nintendo 3Ds, Nokia phone, Portable CD player and one load full of many CD's from the 80's.

As night came, she walked into the office, 3DS in hands.  
"Right, so I just sit here and do nothing? Alright by me!"  
Strange noises were heard from the east hall, which made the new security guard jump.  
"He…He…Hello?" She quivered.  
She walked over to the doors on the right side and turned on the lights.  
They flickered, engulfing the right corridor in a white, flickering light.  
It seemed spooky to her that the lights only stayed on for about 10 seconds, before automatically turning themselves off again.

**3AM**

'_Man I'm thirsty'_ the teen thought, before leaving the office via the left door.  
The place seemed spooky and un-occupied every corner she turned.  
She walked to the 'Show Stage' where the animatronics where supposed to be, but only 1 was there, Freddy Fazbear.  
He held a microphone, bottom jaw a jar from the top, as if the creepy animatronic was singing.  
"Hey man, where are your friends?" She questioned the stationary figure.  
It didn't move, before its eyes suddenly opened.  
The security guard fell back, tripping over a wire cord, money for the vending machines splashing all over the floor.

4AM

She ran towards the kitchen, hoping that there was something to throw at the animatronic.  
Nothing caught her eye apart from some cutting utensils, used to make pizza for the children during the day.  
A quick second later, a loud commotion stopped her.  
She edged towards the doors as a robotic figure appeared in the Kitchen, rummaging through the pots and pans.  
The figure looked at her, its head being the only thing that moved.  
"Yeah, I was just leaving if you don't mind" the teen croaked.

She made it back to the office, before closing the two doors by a button press.  
A monitor sat on the chair, its flickering screen catching the girl's eyes.  
On the screen were numerous camera locations, showing where the creepy animatronics hid.  
'Pirate cove' on camera 1C seemed to be empty, 'show stage' on camera 1A was being occupied by Freddy Fazbear. 'East Hall' and 'West Hall' (occupying cameras 4A, 4B and 2A, 2B) had two creepy figures standing in the cameras view, one's eyes were black with while pin pricks for irises.

5AM

She looked at cameras 4A and 2A which both Chica and Bonnie were stationary at. Chica was a yellow chicken which had a bib with 'let's eat' on the front. Bonnie was a lilac bunny with a red bow-tie.  
Both animatronics were headed toward the office where the young teen was.  
Then the phone rang 3 times, before it was automatically picked up.

"Hello? Oh, Hello!  
Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about.  
Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay? Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um...

_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-_

Blah, blah, blah.  
Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.  
Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.  
So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.  
So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah.  
It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person.  
They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on.  
Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.  
Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask.  
Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.  
But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary.  
Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night."  
The recording phone call ended, the teen didn't exactly know what he was talking about, but was certainly not liking the sarcastic messages behind them.  
The night droned on and on, eventually 6AM came into view.


End file.
